


Have a Good Time

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Play, Birthdays, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson, dirty old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Good Time

There's something about Phil's birthday.

Clint's birthday, he wants Phil to take him somewhere fancy, buy him a present. It's pretty prosaic, compared to how things usually are, but it's what Clint wants, so Phil is more than happy to oblige.

Phil's birthdays are different. Phil's not exactly sure when- actually, he's pretty sure he never asked for hours of raucous sex, but that's what Clint gives him, every year. Phil is in no way opposed to this; it makes a damn fine birthday present, and Phil doesn't really need a new tie or handgun or whatever Clint would buy him.

He's just woken up- again- to Clint on top of him, straddling his hips and grinning. This is a feat that only Clint is allowed to pull off, and Clint is only allowed to attempt it when the reason Phil's been asleep is because Clint just fucked his brains out. 

"How's it feel to be 48, old man?" Clint says.

Phil laughs. "I'm only ten-"

Clint puts a hand over his mouth. "Don't spoil it."

"I could be feeling better," Phil improvises, suddenly piecing it together. "Depends on what you're going to do for me, boy."

He's waiting for Clint to hit him or laugh or something, but Clint sucks in a breath, looking astonished and so turned on at the same time. Clint rocks down against him, making him groan. "Anything you want," he says, and even though Phil knows how fake it is, Clint wears innocence very well.

"You can start by putting those pretty lips of yours around my cock," Phil tells him. 

Clint swallows, nodding. He moves down the bed, kneeling between Phil's legs. He takes Phil's cock into his hand, stroking it slowly, looking at it like he's never seen it before- Phil's perfectly willing to go along with this, wherever it's heading, but it's a good thing Clint doesn't say anything, because he might crack up.

He can't worry about it long, because then Clint lowers his head and takes the head of Phil's cock in his mouth. Phil underestimated how turned on this was making Clint, because Clint's really going after him, sucking hard and working his tongue in just the right way. Phil lets his head drop back against the pillows, shutting his eyes and letting Clint do it, letting himself just feel.

Clint lifts his head, looking up at him. "Am I doing it right?"

"Just right, honey," Phil says. "You're a natural."

Clint grins, getting his mouth around Phil's dick again. Clint's really going all out, and if he doesn't stop it, all of this is going to be over really soon. Clint does something particularly amazing with his tongue and it very nearly is; Phil catches him by the hair and pulls him up, before he can go off in his mouth. "That's good, baby," he manages to say, stroking the side of his face. "Come on up here."

Clint scrambles up, laying himself out next to Phil and kissing him, a little clumsily. He's all but pawing at Phil, like he can't decide where to touch Phil next, like nothing's more important than getting his hands all over him. Phil reaches down to stroke his cock, and Clint moans, pressing his face into Phil's shoulder.

Phil finds the lube on the nightstand, putting it into Clint's hand, and Clint stops, looking at it, looking up at Phil wide-eyed. "Are you gonna-"

"Don't you want me to?" Phil asks. "Come on. I know you want it."

Clint looks skeptical, a little afraid. "Yeah, I do, but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Phil tells him, kissing his neck. "Go on, get yourself ready for me." 

"I don't- I've never done this before," Clint says, and it's a testament to how much Phil's enjoying this that he doesn't laugh.

"But you think about it, don't you?" Phil coaxes. He opens the lube, pouring some out onto Clint's fingers. "Show me what you do when you think about it."

Clint rolls onto his side, moving his leg out of the way so that he's got plenty of room to slide his fingers into his ass. He shuts his eyes as he moves them in and out, first two and then three. "That's nice," Phil says, stroking Clint's hip. "Just like that, pretty boy."

"Feels good," he says, pushing his fingers in as deep as he can.

"It's gonna feel better," Phil promises, stroking his own cock while he watches, getting ready.

Clint takes his fingers away, pushing himself up on his arm and looking down at Phil. "I want to do it," he says, resolve strengthening. "Please? Can I?"

Phil sits up against the pillows. "Of course you can, baby," he says, and Clint scrambles onto him, throwing his leg over Phil's hips. He hesitates, then, looking down at Phil and biting his lip. "You've come this far," Phil cajoles. "You don't want to stop now." 

Clint nods, still looking uncertain, and Phil's going to have to deal with how inappropriate this is later, but right now it's too hot for him to care. He picks up the lube, pouring more of it onto his cock. "It's easy," Phil tells him, taking Clint by the hips and guiding him upwards, until he's kneeling over Phil's dick. Phil lines himself up at Clint's entrance, the head of his cock stroking over him for a moment. "Sit down, nice and slow. That's all you have to do."

Clint's commitment to this fantasy only extends so far, because he pushes down hard, taking Phil's dick in fast enough that it kind of makes Phil go cross-eyed. "It's too much," he's saying, in despite of it. "I don't know if I can take it all." 

"Relax," Phil tells him, pushing up against him. "Just relax and let me in. You want it, don't you?"

"Yeah," Clint says, working his hips, starting to ride him. "Please give it to me." Phil forgets what he's doing for a minute, watching Clint move up and down on him, the way his muscles flex when he does it, and he makes a distracted noise of affirmation. Clint pauses, looking at him. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Phil slides his hands up Clint's thighs. "You're doing great, sweetheart," he says, trying to focus. "You just look so pretty, I didn't know what to do."

Clint actually blushes, something Phil was fairly certain he couldn't do. "Do you like it?" he asks, moving again, faster this time, and Phil's not going to be able to take much more of this, not if Clint's going to be so doe-eyed and _helpless_ , unable to do anything but whatever Phil wants.

"Oh yeah," Phil says. "You're so good, boy." Clint cries out when Phil takes Clint's dick into his hand, stroking it in time to their movements. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts," Clint moans, and Phil frowns; he's not sure if that's a good or bad answer. "It's so big, it feels like it's gonna split me open."

"Do you like it?" Phil tries.

"Yeah," Clint says, moving faster. "I want _more._ "

"As much as you want, honey," Phil says. He takes Clint by the hips, holding him steady so that he can fuck him hard and fast. Clint moans unreservedly, putting his hands on Phil's shoulders so he can keep still, just let Phil have him. "Not gonna last," Phil warns him.

Clint gets a hand around his cock, stroking himself quick and rough. "Are you gonna come in me?"

"Is that what you want?" Phil says tightly. "You want my come in your tight little ass?"

"Please," Clint moans. "Please, I wanna feel it inside me."

"Then you better be ready," Phil tells him, He pulls Clint down hard against him, fast enough that Clint whimpers, but Clint's quick on the uptake, moving up and down on him in short thrusts. It's no time until he's coming, buried deep.

Clint's not quite there; he's going wild on top of Phil, making desperate noises, but he's just not quite at the edge, even though his hand is working fast on his dick. "Come on, boy," Phil murmurs, stroking his face. "You did so good, now come on. Get your reward."

Clint's eyes open wide as he comes, spilling onto Phil's stomach. He looks as wrung out as Phil feels, hair matted down with sweat; he's making little noises, satisfied ones, rocking his hips slowly, smiling lazily down at Phil.

"You need to warn me about that next time," Phil says. Clint looks upset until Phil adds, "I didn't have time to come up with any good dialogue."

"Wasn't a problem," Clint assures him. "I know how good you are at improvisation." Phil snorts. He looks a little sheepish. "I'm sorry I kinda hijacked your birthday."

"You'll just have to figure out something else to give me," Phil says suggestively.

"A tie?" Clint offers.

Phil just rolls his eyes, and Clint grins.


End file.
